Kill and Love
by senshi moon
Summary: Who killed him? Who killed my only family? Whoever he is, he is going to pay! In a world were Ryouga is murdered, Rio is determined to find who killed him! Will she find the murderer, or will justice never be served? AU. Chapter 3: Tasuku looked down on the floor to hide his expression. "...An accident...He...saved me..."
1. His Death

**Well, after watching, you know, one of those shows that have an episode of a real life event, I decided that it was very interesting, so I decided to make a story out of it. I'm going to have to tweak a lot of details though... Or maybe all of them...Which then technically makes it my idea...but my idea originated from that show...Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or _Como dice el dicho_.**

* * *

><p>Why did that day have to happen...Why?! How dare he...?! How dare he kill my only family?!...How dare he... Rio thought as she looked at the coffin that held her brother in...That guy was going to pay...<p>

_"Ryouga? Where are you?! I'm done getting my popsicles! Man...Where has that guy gone?" Rio called as she walked around looking for her brother. It was a dark night and the moon was shining brightly, lighting her way as she looked for her brother. But suddenly, she heard a gunshot near her. She widened her eyes and froze. All the passerbyers screamed and began to run inside to take cover._

_"W-What was that...?" Rio whispered to herself, scared at what she heard. "W-Who could have-" Rio stopped herself abruptly. "Ryouga..." Rio sprinted to the place she heard the gunshot. As she got closer, she could see someone familiar on the ground. "Ryouga?" she asked, her eyes widened in fear as she ran even faster than what she was already running. _

_The guy who shot Ryouga saw her coming. He quickly sprinted out of the scene. Rio saw him running away. She quickly analyzed him and realized that he was holding a gun. "Hey! Wait! Who are-" Rio immediately stopped when she saw that it was indeed Ryouga on the ground...bleeding to death._

_"Ryouga...RYOUGA!" Rio cried as she bent down next to her brother. People who were passing by gasped and stared at the scene. One person immdiately called the ambulance. "Ryouga...RYOUGA!" _

_Her brother laid very still on the ground, unresponsive, blood coming out of his stomach. Whispers circled around her as people tried to speculate on what had happened and some people were looking out for the ambulance the passerby called. "RYOUGA...! Wake up...! Wake up you stupid idiot!"_

_Finally, the ambulance came. The paramedics arrived and bent down to the bleeding boy. A paramedic woman went next to Rio and pulled her away. As the paramedics checked Ryouga, Rio prayed and prayed, hoping he'll turn out to be just unconcious. Imagine her feelings when she heard the terrible news._

_"It's no use miss..." a paramedic softly said as he brought the bad news to Rio. "You're brother is dead..."_

_Rio whimpered, "No...What did he do wrong...He...Ryouga...RYOUGA!" Rio began crying again. The paramedic woman pulled her into a hug. She quickly let her go afterwards though. Rio forced herself to stop crying._

_The paramedics who checked Ryouga grabbed him and put him on the stretcher they brought out. "Guys!" the guy who gave the bad news to Rio shouted. "We are taking him with us!"_

_"Yes sir!" the guys shouted back. They all, including the woman, excluding the man, hurried inside the ambulance. _

_The guy who shouted to them turned to Rio. "Come on miss...You want to be with your brother, right?"_

_Rio once again began crying and meekly nodded. The guy sadly sighed and gently pushed her inside the ambulance. Once everyone was inside, the ambulance left._

_While all that happened, a guy, the guy responsible for killing Ryouga, was watching every single thing..._

"Ryouga..." Rio sniffed as she recalled the events that happened. She was crouched by the coffin that held her brother and stared at it, wishing that it would turn into an alive Ryouga.

"Rio-san..." Rio looked up to see her best friend, Kotori, looking down worriedly at her. "I'm sorry for what happened..."

Rio shook her head and tried to smile. She failed. "D-Don't worry Kotori-san! I...I'll make it by..."

Kotori also sniffed and looked at the coffin that held Ryouga. "Your brother...was a good friend..."

"And a better boyfriend..." Rio finished for her. Kotori nodded. Then, without warning, Kotori began to wail loudly. Rio stood up from her crouched position and enveloped Kotori in her arms. "There, there..." Rio whispered even though she knew that saying "there, there" won't help with anything.

"H-He always brought me flowers...even if i-it wa-wa-wasn't Valentine's Day!" Kotori wailed. Rio's mouth twitched at the memories. Everday before school began, Ryouga would always stop by a lawn of grass and pick up a flower. Being the shy guy he is, Ryouga always told Kotori that Rio gave her those flowers. Kotori knew from the beginning that it was him all along, but she decided to keep that to herself.

Rio hugged her tighter. "Calm down Kotori...I'm sure Ryouga won't like it if we keep crying for him. He would have been yelling at us!"

Kotori tried to laugh, but she failed to do so. "I know...Hey Rio-san. Have they caught the guy who killed him?"

That question made Rio's eyes turn darker. "No...They haven't..."

Kotori felt a little afraid when she heard that tone coming from Rio. "H-How long will it take them?"

Rio fully scowled. She was grateful that Kotori was still in her hug; therefore, she wouldn't be able to see her expression. "...To tell you the truth Kotori-san, they have probably stopped looking for clues. They have given up on the case. If they couldn't catch him at that moment, they probably never will..."

Kotori sniffed at the news and frowned. She let go of Rio's hug. She could now fully see that Rio's eyes were telling her the truth. "Why...Why did this have to happen to him?! Why Rio-san?! Why?!" Kotori began crying again.

Rio shook her head. "I don't know Kotori-san...I don't know...If you'll excuse me, I'll be outside..."

Kotori nodded and willed herself to stop crying.. "B-Becareful..." But Rio had already walked away.

As Rio was outside, she wondered the same thing Kotori asked. Why them? Why Ryouga? "I hate you life...I don't want to live anymore...but I still have something to do before I die along with my brother...I need to find that guy who murdered my brother...

"And kill him..."

* * *

><p><strong>Another story! Wee! *receives glares* Hehe...Yeah...I'm sorry. Ryouga had to die because that is the event that starts the chain of reactions. I don't know how long this will be just that the ending will not be preferable to some of you guys...So questions to ask. Who killed Ryouga? Why did he kill him? Will Rio really kill the murder? Read and find out! If you guys have questions, ask! ~Ja ne!<strong>


	2. Many Questions, No Answers

**Well, here is the second chapter! I forgot to mention to those who are wondering who the murder is (which is all of you guys, well at least I hope so...), there are also chances that the murderer could also be a _girl_...So keep that in mind as you guys read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or Death Note.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 weeks after Ryouga's death...<strong>

Rio boredly sat in her AP Physics class. _'Why do we learn this stuff anyway? It's not like we are going to utulize this information in the near future.'_ She lazily looked around the classroom. Almost everyone, save for two students, had the same bored expressions on their faces. _'I could be using this wasted time to look for my beloved brother's murderer!'_

So far for the past weeks, Rio had come up with nothing. This obviously frustrated her to no extent. She was determined to find the murderer no matter how long it took her... She would make sure of that...

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Rio gathered up her stuff and shoved it in her backpack. She left along with everyone in her class.

"Hey! Kamishiro!" a voice called out to her.

Rio turned around to see a guy with dark, spiky magneta hair jogging up to her. What was his name again? Toby? Thorny? Tom? Instead, she replied rather harshly, "What do you want?"

The boy blinked at her. Didn't she remember who he was? "It's me! Thomas! Listen, I heard what happened to your brother, and I just wanted to say that I'm-" He didn't get to finish when Rio grabbed his collar and shoved him against the lockers. He glared at her hard, but his eyes softened when he saw the exasparated look on her face.

"So it was you..."

Thomas blinked. "What?"

Rio squezzed him harder. "You're the one who murdered my brother!" she yelled.

Gasps of shock and looks of complete bewilderment were etched in every student's face who was able to hear her yell.

Thomas quickly shook his head and glared at her again. "N-NO! Why would you think that?! Sure your brother was my rival, but I wouldn't go as far as to kill him! That idea is just preposterous!"

Rio still kept her hands on his collar. When Thomas realized that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her hands off. It seemed that Rio didn't even know what she was still doing because she didn't stop his action.

"Oi! Kamishiro! Kamishiro's imouto!" he yelled her famous in-school nickname.

Thomas smirked when he saw that it got her out of her trance. She glared at him. "Don't call me that Arclight's outoto!"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "That doesn't work on some people you know. I'm included."

Rio huffed angrily. "So?"

Thomas blinked at her in confusion. "So what? Oh! That's right! What I came here for!" Thomas put his hand in his pocket and brought out his wallet.

Rio sighed in annoyance. "I'm not going to accept your money Arclight! I can-"

"No, no!" Thomas interrupted her. He opened his wallet and brought out a card. "Here." He gave the card to Rio.

Rio blinked at the card. "...What is this?"

Thomas calmly replied, "A card. Not a credit card, so don't worry about that!"

Rio rolled her eyes at his answer. "I know that! I meant, why are you giving this to me? In other words, what is it for?"

Thomas nodded in realization. "There have been rumors going around that you are still looking for your brother's killer right?" Rio didn't nod, but she didn't shake her head either. "Well, the guy whose name is on the card will be able to help you."

Thomas watched as Rio inspected the card he handed her. He continued. "He was once able to track down a serial killer with practically no evidence at all!" The bell rang, meaning that everyone should hurry to their classrooms. Thomas decided to end his explanation quickly. "So if you need any help on looking for the killer, this guy's the guy! Later Kamishiro! See you later!"

Rio stared at the card in her hand and stared at Thomas jogging to his next class. _'Weird...Why is he helping me? Could it be that he's just trying to hide the fact that he really killed my brother?...'_ Rio didn't bother going to her next class. Instead, she just made her way to the roof.

Rio found a spot with shade and sat under it. She took out her cellphone and began dialing the number on the card. She put the cellphone by her ear and waited for a response.

_"Who is it?"_

Rio's eyes slightly widened at the cold tone, but she quickly recomposed herself. "I won't answer that question until you answer mine. Are you the 'detective' that is famous for catching killers without hardly any evidence?" Rio made sure to emphasize the word detective because she really isn't sure.

Even though she couldn't see him, Rio knew that the 'detective' was smirking. _"Detective? Hm. I don't have the title of a detective, so don't confuse me for one. What do you want?"_

Rio sighed. For now, she'll just answer this guy's questions to see where that takes her. "I want you to help me catch the person who killed my bro-"

_"Ahh..."_ the person interrupted in realization. _"So you are Kamishiro Rio, huh? The girl whose brother got killed in plain sight, but apparently, there was no one to witness it...Am I right?"_

Rio widened her eyes in surprise, but quickly narrowed them. "Yes. That's correct."

_"...You are not going to ask me how I knew that...You know I won't give you an answer...Well, concerning your case, I'll help you, but we are going to have to meet in secret. I can't risk people knowing how I look like."_

Rio became fully suspicious as soon as she heard his last statement. "If you can't risk people knowing how you look like, why are you wanting to risk in order to meet with me?"

Rio could hear the other person lightly sigh at the other end of the phone. _"...I'll tell you when the right time comes."_

Rio furrowed her eyebrows. Right time? Well, nevermind. "How much will the investigation cost?"

Appparently, her statement caused him to chuckle. _"Hm...Good question...About 100,000 yen*. Does that seem alright?"_

Rio blinked in surprise. That was more than alright. That was fantastic! But why was this guy being so helpful towards her? "Uh...That's great...But why-"

_"Your questions will be answered in due time. Meanwhile, we will meet on Saturday at 2 pm at a cafe nearby your school. If you look from where you are, you will be able to see it."_

Rio didn't even bother try to hide her surprise. "How did you-"

_"Not yet..."_

Rio took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "How will I know who you are?"

It seemed that the guy was waiting for her to ask that question because he answered immediately. _"I will have a black notebook on my right side, a red notebook on my left side, and I will be writing in a turquoise notebook with a blue pen."_

Rio sweatdropped. So much detail...Black notebook? Sounded so much like Death Note... "Okay..."

The guy smirked. _"Another thing. Do not call me by my real name when we are at the-"_

This time, it was Rio who interrupted him. "Yeah. Thanks for stating the obvious. If your name is on the card, then it is obviously _not_ your real name. You go under fake names."

_"Yeah. Smart girl aren't you? Well, would you like to know my real name?"_

Rio narrowed her eyes. What was he up to? "No. You're fake name is alright. I'll figure out your real name later on."

Rio knew the guy just shrugged. _"Suit yourself. Don't forget this appointment."_ Immediately after he said that, he hang up.

Rio closed her phone and laid on her back. _'Hmm...Uchiya Kiro...I wonder what's your real name though...Kinda wish I let you tell me...'_

Rio sighed and stood up. She heard the bell ringing loud and clear since she was on the roof. She went by the rail and saw students pouring out of the building. A few minutes later, she spotted Thomas and his brothers. _'And Thomas...How do you know him, and how does he know you...? Do your brothers also know Uchiya Kiro?...' _

Rio walked to the door that lead down to the building and stepped inside. When he was sure she was gone, a guy stepped out. He took out his cell phone and dialed.

"Oi. She just left."

_"I see...Well, you know your mission right?"_

The guy on the roof nodded. "I do K-"

_"Remember! Don't use my real name!"_

The guy widened his eyes. "Oh right! Don't worry Kiro! I'll make sure..."

The guy on the other end of the line smirked. _"Good, Tasuku." _With that, he hang up.

The guy on the roof sighed. "What is his plan? He dealt with one case and now he's planning to deal with the other one?...But...how?" Tasuku sighed again and walked over to the rail, where Rio was previously in. He looked down at the people pouring out of the school. After a while of searching, he found his target.

"Hmm...What's her name again...Mizuki something...The best friend of Kamishiro's imouto..." He saw that Rio had caught up with her friend. The girl was all smiles now.

Tasuku got on the rail and jumped away from tree to tree out into the distance...

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohh...Ahhhh...Suspenseful or not? *receives glares again* Okay, okay! I bet you guys can figure out who they really are! I'm sorry that they are too obvious! But...How are they going to help Rio track down the murderer? And why didn't Uchiya Kiro answer her questions? Read and find out on the next chapter! Oh yeah! 100,000 yen is a little less than $1000. I don't know if that's cheap or not to find out a murderer, but it will have to do. If you guys have questions because you guys are confused, ask! If it's something that will spoil the story, I WON'T answer it! Well, that should be it! ~Ja ne!<strong>


	3. Hata Tasuku

**Man, you guys must love mystery stories so much! As we get to the ending, I will start giving hints whether you guys were right or not. That's it... Oh yeah! This takes place the day after the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

><p>The day just passed by from the moment Rio called Uchiya Kiro. The day after that, in other words today, Rio has only been thinking about the appointment on Saturday. She sat boredly in her AP Calculus class with only Kotori to talk to. But knowing Kotori, Kotori would like to be paying attention to all the things that the teacher sprout out. But then suddenly...<p>

The teacher has stopped teaching because a staff member came in with a student. The teacher exchanged a few words with the staff member. Meanwhile, the students chatted and gossiped on the student. Since they have never seen the student on campus, the students concluded that he must be a new student. After a while, the staff member left and the teacher motioned for the student to come next to him. The new student bounced happily to his side.

"Attention students! Please welcome our new student, Hata Tasuku!" the teacher announced in a normal voice. Everyone looked at him. What a strange hairdo, the people whispered. He stands out too much, the people thought. Before they could whisper and think anymore, the new student spoke. Well, more like yelled.

"Hey, everyone! My name is Hata Tasuku! You guys can call me Tasuku! My goal is to one day become the world's famous chef!" Everyone, including the teacher, sweatdropped.

Rio sighed. "What a weird guy. Don't you think so Kotori...?" Rio trailed off when she saw her friend's eyes sparkle. "Kotori?"

"Cool..." Kotori murmurred as she stared at the new guy. Rio banged her head on her desk. Why must her friend be so simple-minded? Rio lifted her head to see the Tasuku guy walking towards them. He stopped right in front of them.

"Hey! I'm Tasuku! Let's be friends!" he shouted with enthusiasm. When Kotori got a closer look at him, she frowned.

"You look familiar...Have I seen you somewhere before?" Kotori asked.

Rio looked at the interaction between the two people. Rio furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she could have sworn she saw Tasuku's face alter a bit. But that expression quickly disappeared as soon as it had reappeared. (Sorry guys. I've always wanted to say that.)

"Hmm...Good question! You have probably met my brother Alit! We had the same personality, so people used to confuse us!"

Kotori's eyes brightened up. "Oh! Alit?! The guy who once confessed to me?"

Tasuku nodded rapidly. "That's right!"

Suddenly, Kotori's eyes dimmed. "Is he okay? I was always worried that he would take my-"

Tasuku immediately interrupted her. "No! Don't worry! You rejected him in the nicest way possible that he didn't even feel bad! He was just happy that you were honest with him!"

Kotori smiled and sighed in relief. "I'm glad...So...What has he been doing all this time? How is he?"

This time, Tasuku's eyes dimmed. "He...died..."

Kotori gasped in surprise while Rio perked up in interest. His brother that confessed to Kotori died? Strange...

"No...What happened?! How?!" Kotori managed to ask as she tried to keep herself from crying.

Tasuku looked down on the floor to hide his expression. "...An accident...He...saved me..." Before Kotori could pry anymore and before Rio could eavesdrop some more, the teacher interrupted them.

"Hata! Stop flirting and take your seat next to Yuki!" Both Tasuku and Kotori blushed at the comment while Rio rolled her eyes. Nevertheless, Tasuku took his seat next to the irrelevant Yuki guy, which was right next to Kotori and Rio's seating.

As the teacher was giving the lesson, Tasuku wrote something on a piece of paper. When the teacher faced the board, Tasuku quickly threw the note over to Kotori's desk. When Kotori saw the note on her desk, she looked over to Tasuku. Tasuku winked at her, and she unconditionally flushed in embarrasment. Not blushed, but flushed. Believe it or not, Kotori was not over Ryouga's death, and this guy seemed like a flirt. Nevertheless, Kotori opened the note.

_'Meet me at the fountain at the back of the school at lunch!'_

* * *

><p><em>"Kotori. I don't think you should trust that guy. Actually, I think it's better if I go with you..."<em>

_Kotori shook her head. "That's all right Rio-san. I'll be fine. He...seems suspicious..." Kotori muttered a little. But then she exclaimed in a cheery voice, "But if he's anything like Alit, he'll be okay!"_

_Rio sighed and shook her head. "If you say so. Just be careful okay? Call me if you need me."_

_Kotori nodded and smiled in delight. "Thank you Rio-san! I'll be sure to!" With that statement, Kotori ran towards the back of the school, leaving Rio to stare after her. Even though Kotori was not looking at Rio, she knew that Rio was staring at her with a worried expression. _

Kotori sighed as she walked slowly towards the fountain. _'I should have let Rio-san come with me...But why did I want to face him alone?...Just like Rio-san claimed, he is suspicious. But in what sense?'_

Before Kotori could think anymore, Tasuku jumped out of nowhere! "HEY! KOTORI!" he shouted. Kotori screamed in pure shock.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Tasuku was taken aback. "W-What's wrong?! Was I too loud?!"

Kotori gasped for breath as she repeatedly shook her head. "N-No! It's just that...you scared me..." Kotori whispered the last part.

Tasuku blinked and said in an indifferent voice, "Oh? That's it?"

Kotori narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean, 'That's it?'?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Tasuku cringed at her expression. "Ah! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, sorry evident in his voice. Then in a lower voice, "I didn't mean to..."

Kotori softened at his tone. Just like the day when Alit confessed to her. She shook her head. "No. Don't worry. It's my fault that I overreacted."

Tasuku blinked and phewed. "Thank you..." For a moment, they both stayed silent in front of the fountain. The silence went on for about five minutes before Kotori broke it.

"Hata-kun? why-"

"Tasuku," Tasuku interrupted. Kotori blinked at him. "You can call me Tasuku."

Kotori nodded. "Tasuku-kun? Why did you call me out here?"

Tasuku sighed. He looked around to see if he could find a bench for them to sit on. When he finally found one, he motioned for Kotori to follow him. Kotori hesistated for a second that it wasn't even noticeable before she finally followed him. Tasuku sat down while Kotori sat down a reasonably distance from him.

Tasuku stayed silent for a moment. Kotori, meanwhile, decided to use this opportunity to think about this guy. _'This guy...Tasuku-kun...Why did I think he was cool before-'_

"Kotori," Tasuku suddenly said. Kotori broke out of her trance and focused on him.

"Y-Yes?"

Tasuku took a deep breath. "It's about your friend..."

Kotori furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "A-About my-"

"And about you too..."

Kotori furrowed her eyebrows even more. "W-What?"

But Tasuku continued. "Not just about you guys...But about me too..."

"Tasuku-kun...Pardon the instrution but...what are you talking about?"

"The killer..."

Kotori widened her eyes. "W-What...T-The killer...?"

Tasuku deeply sighed and looked down. "Yes Kotori. I believe I know who the killer is...Of our beloved ones..."

"...What...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Who knew things would come this far! This is so mysterious! I also want to know about Tasuku...You guys know who he is right?! Come on! I made it as obvious as it could get...Some of Tasuku's theory is going to be explained in the next chapter. That's right. Not ALL of it...When is Rio going to go to that appointment of hers? I actually have no idea, so don't ask! Is the killer of Tasuku's brother the same killer of Ryouga? And why did Tasuku immediately trust Kotori to tell her all of this info when they just barely met? Well, that should be it! ~Ja ne!<strong>


End file.
